


The Uprising.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: also everyone gets fucked up, brief mentions of pekoyama and nidai, this is a humor fic so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, I'm sorry. Anyways, we all know why we're fucking here. Two words can sum it up." </p>
<p>His gaze became serious, and so did theirs. They all knew the reason, but it didn't clear away how personal it was for them, how it all affected them in familiar, mixed ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uprising.

The Uprising.

/////

The clock on his bedside table told him it was 3:12 AM, but Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko could care less. He had important business to settle, and being the Super High School Level Gangster, settling businesses needed to be done quickly and efficiently.

He was donned in his preferred outfit, wearing an dress-shirt and his striped suit. He ran his fingers through his short cut, making sure it looked fine, before putting on his shoes and leaving his room.

The hallways were empty, no other late-night meetings going along. It'd be bullshit if that happened. He made his way up the third floor, and then entered the rec room. On the two black chairs, there sat three people, that looked at him once he entered.

On the chair to her left, by herself, was Saionji Hiyoko. She was wearing a furisode kimono, as expected, colored bright red, with an detailed, colorful floral print pattern on it. The turquoise obi sash seemed properly tied, so either Saionji woke up Koizumi to do this, or she had put it on hours earlier for this meeting. Kuzuryuu hoped it was the latter, just imagining the problems Koizumi would start.

Hanamura Teruteru and Fujisaki Chihiro sat on the other chair, rather close to each other. As always, Chihiro looked meek, dressed in a long black dress that reached his ankles, and a white dress jacket with long sleeves. Teruteru contrasted, his outfit more bold and slightly less professional looking. His usual red scarf was around his neck, along with a half-zipped up jacket with an light-red shirt underneath, red pants on along with a pair of old looking shoes on.

Kuzuryuu sighed, sitting down next to Saionji, and he placed his fedora on top of the table that was between the chairs. 

"So, I've called you all here today for a very important reason." He said, fingers interlocking, elbows resting on his knees.

"Did you forget that you already told us why we're here? You're the biggest airhead I ever met!" Saionji brought a hand up to her face, grinning. "Actually, you're not that big."

"Shut the fuck up! I'll fucking wipe that smirk off of your face!" 

"Um, please don't shout, Kuzuryuu-kun." Chihiro asked, holding his hands close to his chest. Kuzuryuu sighed, avoiding his gaze.

"All right, I'm sorry. Anyways, we all know why we're fucking here. Two words can sum it up." 

His gaze became serious, and so did theirs. They all knew the reason, but it didn't clear away how personal it was for them, how it all affected them in familiar, mixed ways. 

"We're short." 

It felt bitter to admit. It was true, but he just tried to ignore it, and hoped for a growth spurt some time soon. The gangster was only 5'1, and even though he was the tallest in the room, it didn’t heal the pain. Chihiro was 4'10, and Saionji and Teruteru were tied at the same height, 4'3. 

"We've been bullied for a while now for that, haven't we?" Chihiro said, and everyone slowly nodded. 

"Sadly, its' reached a whole new level. Even my most loyal of customers, those who are first in line once I start cooking, have called me that annoying word." He sighed, and everyone made noises of agreement. 

"Yes, and that word is.... smol." Everyone frowned. 

"....Firstly, I've done some research on how the fuck this happened. Apparently, some jackass thought it was funny to type the word 'small' like that, and it gained lots of popularity online."  
"Then, people started saying it in real life, to... before we started being called it, I remember a few calling things like stools smol." Chihiro reported, and Teruteru nodded, stroking his chin. 

"I don't know when I started being called smol, because I wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about. My hat, my ingredients, my smallest measuring cup... but then, someone called me smol! Right in front of my face! And then they ruffled up my hair like a kid!" He let out a whine out of frustration.

"Its' 'cuz of Peko that I knew they were talking about me. But man, they aren't being subtle about it! I can't tell you how many times they just point at me and say 'smol!' Its' fucking bullshit!" 

"I do prefer insulting people directly and loudly, but they're doing it annoyingly. There's' an method to it, you know?"

"I prefer no insults at all...."

"Did I ask for your response, you mousey bitch?" Chihiro squeaked, looking close to tears. 

"Don't cry, Fujisaki-san!" Teruteru quickly said. He wiped his eyes, apologizing for worrying him.

"See? That's' what I mean! They don't take in all of my appearance and traits, they don't find words that work well together, they just say smol! It's' a real trample on the art of insulting!" She let out a huff at the end.

Kuzuryuu coughed into his hand to get everyone's' attention, and it worked.

"So, we know we've been called smol. We know where it came from and how it's been affecting us. But, the real question is this. What the hell are we gonna do about it?!" 

"Other than ignoring it, we could try to stand up those people." Chihiro suggested, and the chef shrugged.

"Personally, I think we should just tell a teacher. There's' no shame in that. Besides, getting the chance to talk to that math teacher, the one with the big b-"

"If you're gonna get gross, I'm going to strangle you with my tie."

"Ohoho... I see. Thats' what you're into, Kuzuryuu-kun."

"Shut it, Hanamura." 

"Weren't you just stopping us from doing this, Kuzuryuu-kun?" 

"Shut it, Fujisaki."

"I have an idea." Saionji announced. The three turned to her.

"Ah, really? What is it?" 

Saionji crossed her arms together. "So, actually, I'm not embarrassed about being short. Sure, it's an hassle and shit like smol hits you, but in the end, it help me a lot." Chihiro agreed with her, while Teruteru and Kuzuryuu simply remembered how bad it tended to go in their respective careers.

"Even if you guy's don't like being short, you need to pretend for the sake of my idea."

"And that is...?" The gangster trailed off, feeling less pleased in what she was offering.

"So, we should reclaim the world smol!"

"Reclaim it? Is that a thing?" Teruteru asked.

"Of course it is! We make a team out of the four of us, centered around being proud of being short. A squad, if you're familiar with that term." 

"A few people in my class are in various squads, Saionji-san. They seem to range from having the same talent to liking the same thing. A... smol squad could fit in just nicely."

"Great! But, as much as I would like to form this and fuck with the tall people, what do you guys think?"

For Kuzuryuu, the idea embarrassed him. But, waiting until this was over, or spending hours explaining how this happened to old teachers with no understanding of memes, seemed even worse.

"As stupid as it is.... it's' our best chance. I'm down to be a part of the... smol squad." He grumbled the last part.

"Lets' do it! No matter what, I'll bet this'll be fun! Besides, chicks, guys, nonbinary individuals... they all dig squads." 

"I'm joining as well! I hope we can have fun as an squad!" Chihiro gave a cheerful smile, and Saionji returned it.

"So, the smol squad has been finalized. And our first thing to do as an squad, is to combat against those who call us smol!"

"What do you have in mind, Saionji?" 

"Well, let me tell you....."

/////////////////////////////////////

The hallways were full, as the lunch bell had rung and people were grouping together, hurrying over to the lunch rooms or traveling outside of the school, either buying lunch or they already had one with them. 

Enoshima Junko, Kuwata Leon, and Celestia Ludenberg were all together, chatting away happily. Despite how odd the three of them looked together, they were close friends, and currently, were even closer, with the big boom of the use of smol. Junko particularly loved using it, as the despair of angered short people was just too good. 

But, their talk and walk was interrupted as Kuzuryuu, Chihiro, Saionji, and Teruteru walked in front of them. 

"Hey, Fujisaki! And hey ta the rest of ya to!!" Leon greeted with a grin and a wave, his other hand in his pocket. Celes politely said hello to all of them, and Junko greeted them all in her usual fashion.   
Chihiro said hi back, but the other two didn't say a word, but Kuzuryuu cleared his throat.

"Alright, I'm going to get right to the fuckin' point. Me and the others have teamed up to create the smol squad." The three burst out laughing, even Celes losing her normal calm demeanor.

"THE SMOL SQUAD!? Oh my god, you guys, you're fucking hilarious!" Junko held onto her sides as she laughed again, and struggled to keep herself from crying. Celes regain herself after a little while, and Leon wiped his eyes before his eyeliner could leak.

"But, there's' a price to forming the smol squad." Saionji said next, and Teruteru followed up.

"It means you aren't allowed to call us smol anymore!"

"Unless we give you permission, of course..." Chihiro added.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows, and Junko just smirked, while Celes kept her normal poker face.

"Really, now? Whats' stopping us from calling you that?"

"Enoshima-san, Kuwata-kun, Celes-san, this is your last chance! I'm sorry to say that, but please, listen to us." 

Celes, Junko, and Leon stayed in their spots. It seemed like none of them were planning to listen. 

"Alright, the bitches are staying bitches. Execute our plan!" Saionji commanded.

In an instant, the three ran over to Kuzuryuu, the fastest any of them had ever run before. Chihiro jumped high, landing on top of Kuzuryuu shoulders, and Saionji was on the programmer's' shoulders in a flash. Teruteru jumped and made his way to the very top in just a few seconds.

It was a terrifying piggyback ride combination, and an shadow casted over the three, staring up at them, faces becoming both thrilled and raged, ready to let out their anger over being smol explode.

They let out an simultaneous, shrill battle cry, and charged at them at full on speed.

////////////

In the detention room, they all sat in a row, coming to terms with what happened. 

Once they had tackled, and then trampled on the three, it was an sudden revolution. Short people, inspired at the brave act, turned to their tall friends and began beating the shit out of them. Tall people fought back, and it just turned into an all-out brawl. Decency, rules, and moderation were thrown out the window. Just like a few of the students. 

The Smol Squad kept on fighting, too thrilled by joy and adrenaline at the smol uprising to stop, until they were eventually pulled off of each other.

None of them were hurt, but the stinging internal pain that they caused this mess was ripping them apart.

".......In hindsight, maybe I should have thought of how the students might have reacted to my idea." Saionji confessed, hands on her lap, and stared at the table.

"We fucked up. I'm dead. I'll never be the precious cinnamon roll again." Chihiro's voice was muffled, his head laying on the table.

"I can't believe I saw that an an 5'3 boy lunge at Nidai with death in his eyes." Teruteru ran his hands through his pompadour, and it had long since lost its' shape. 

"Fuck the Smol Squad." Kuzuryuu muttered, shaking his head.

"Fuck the Smol Squad." He repeated again.

**Author's Note:**

> a few nights ago i stayed up late and i tried writing story ideas and basically the plot summary to this came to me and i laughed so hard when i rediscovered it in the morning
> 
> also the smol squad ends up sticking together. its nothing but sin and chihiro being reduced to their levels of sin. beautiful


End file.
